


Frodo and the Messenger

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angels, Gen, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: It's Yule time! And what better way to celebrate the winter festival than at Minas Tirith, where anything can happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. That belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the original characters, plot, etc.
> 
> I thought I’d start writing something festive for December. :)

Snow covered the Pelennor Fields. The whole of Minas Tirith was lively with anticipation of the Yule festival. They weren’t alone, for the remaining Fellowship members were garnished with their own houses and places to be at for the festival.

Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took were most excited. They couldn’t wait to speak to Aragorn over their findings and progress made in the Shire. To Aragorn’s surprise, Frodo Baggins was present. But then, Samwise Gamgee and his wife Rosie Cotton-Gamgee had also come with their daughter Elanor.

“How are you?” Aragorn asked Frodo.

“My wounds are healing,” Frodo said.

“If you need anything, let me know,” Aragorn said.

“Thank you,” Frodo said.

That was days ago. Now, as the Yule festival began, Frodo felt the longing sense of home. He was questioning his fate, now that the Ring was gone. Could he find happiness and hope again? Even as he sat in the dining hall of Minas Tirith, fate chanced upon him once more, as a hobbit lass spoke to him.

“Enjoying the party?” the hobbit lass asked.

“Huh?” Frodo turned his attention to her.

“I said ‘are you enjoying the party’?” the hobbit lass repeated.

He shrugged. “It’s not my first party I’ve been to.” He faced her. “It’s not my first Yule festival.” He asked in turn, “Is it your first time coming here to Minas Tirith?”

“Why yes, actually,” she said. She asked in return, “So you’re the Ring-bearer that defeated Sauron. You must be very proud of your achievement.”

“I didn’t destroy the ring. Gollum did,” Frodo said. “He saved us all. Me, I succumbed to the Ring’s power when it…” His voice faded at Aragorn’s command,

“Play it louder,” Aragorn told the band. “This is a celebration.”

Frodo chuckled. Good ol’ Aragorn, setting the band right. Frodo turned to the hobbit lass, nearly asking her…

“Would you care for a dance?” the hobbit lass asked the Ring-bearer.

“Um…” should he join her on the dance floor? The party seemed to be going on without him. And yet, he turned to the hobbit lass, admitting with a nod, “You know, I was about to ask you the very same thing.”

“Come on,” the hobbit lass said. Frodo followed her out onto the dance floor. It was a gallant time, and yet one question had not been answered. “I’m Missy, by the way. Missy Feinbeich.”

“Frodo Baggins,” Frodo said.

“Nice to meet you, Frodo,” Missy said.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he said, grinning.

…

The party continued with more dancing and food. Frodo found himself enjoying more of Missy’s company, even inviting her to spend time with his friends. What he didn’t count on was Missy’s disappearance. She was there. But no. She was out in the cold. He had to save her.

“Go to her, Mr. Frodo,” Sam encouraged him.

“Thanks Sam,” Frodo said, leaving the citadel and towards the white tree. He stopped. There was Missy, but she was donned in a white dress with silver sparkled dots on her gown. She truly did look beautiful, like… no. He recognized the dark hair and the eyes. Was it? Could it be… “Mother?”

Missy shook her head. “Your mother is already here and your father. I’m just a messenger, sent to give you joy and a warm heart.”

“But why do this?” Frodo asked.

“To lighten your heart. To give you hope.” Missy said, gently touching his cheek with her soft hand. “We’ll see each other again, Frodo. For now, I must leave.”

“Missy,” Frodo stopped her. “Thank you for coming.”

“One day we’ll meet again,” Missy said, disappearing in a white glow, turning into a star that soared to the heavens.

Frodo sight, but it wasn’t out of pain… well, maybe there was a little pain. And yet, he felt whole. He didn’t know how much he would need Missy until he was in the Undying Lands, for she returned to him with joyous news.

“You’ll be reunited with your friends and family soon.” Missy said in his ear. “Are you ready to be reunited with them?”

“Happy Yule day,” Frodo said, taking her hand. The second he turned around, he was in a white city. And there was Missy in her white dress, leading him to his friends and family. He was ready now for whatever lay next. For now, there was only this moment. And now, he felt at home again, but at long last he was here. In Ilúvatar’s land. He repeated with a warm heart, “Happy Yule day and many more to come.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Pippin Took said, drinking a swig of his drink.

Frodo laughed merrily. He couldn’t have asked for a better reunion than in this moment. And all the moments to come, which would continue, even as things changed in Arda. For now, Frodo found joy and that’s all that mattered in this moment. It’s all that he could ever ask for. Nothing more needed to be said.

The End.


End file.
